To conduct a case-control study to assess the role of different risk factors, and in particular, sleep disordered breathing, in the production of excessive daytime sleepiness (EDS). To determine what metric of nocturnal sleep fragmentation is the best descriptor of daytime sleepiness, and to utilize models based on nocturnal events to simulate the effect of treatment in the elderly for specific conditions such as sleep apnea syndrome.